Client devices (supplicants) desire to gain access to secure networks (e.g., private networks) to perform various tasks (e.g., access files, access web interfaces, etc.). To facilitate communications with a secure network, a client device will establish a connection with an endpoint (e.g., an authenticator) that controls access to the secure network. The endpoint typically communicates with an authentication server to determine whether credentials provided by the client device are sufficient to grant access to the secure network.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.